


Batboys: The personalities of the boys’ significant other

by Magicrow



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC - Fandom
Genre: Headcanon, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicrow/pseuds/Magicrow
Summary: The personality of the boys’ significant other
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Reader, Dick Grayson/Reader, Jason Todd/Reader, Nightwing/Reader, Red Hood/Reader, Red Robin/Reader, Robin/Reader, Tim Drake/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	Batboys: The personalities of the boys’ significant other

**Author's Note:**

> After some feedback I received I really wanted to write more headcanons though I wasn't sure about what. So I decided to write about the boys’ s/o as a guide for future headcanons and as an idea for you all. All headcanons about the batboys will be written with these personalities for the s/os in mind unless stated otherwise. (I tried to make them all very different ... Did I succeed? You decide.)
> 
> I also have a tumblr! (magicrowiswritingstuff)

**Dick Grayson:**

You are the most chill person Dick ever met. It takes a lot to make you irritated since you accustomed to just ignoring the people that are acting disrespectful towards you. If they feel the need to take their anger out on you let them. You don't care. Though, that person is now definitely dead to you. However, you don't let them know since silence is the most frustrating punishment. Often you just politely smile at whoever said something inappropriate and walk away. Because of that you seem really sweet and harmless at first glance but when somebody disrespects the people you care for? Oh, somebody has to hold you back because you get furious.

Dick and you get along great. Always have and always will. The first time you met it just clicked and the two of you knew that this person would never leave your life again. Sometimes your families think that the two of you have full on conversations in your thoughts because suddenly one of you chuckles or smiles without given cause. And they were absolutely right. You know Dick and he knows you so well, you often just know exactly what the other one is thinking. You were so close there was nothing and no one who could tear you apart.  
The two of you had a silent agreement to strengthen your relationship even more, nothing that was ever said out loud but understood either way: No secrets. You tell the other one everything, or at least everything that concerns them too. Secrets are the easiest way to destroy a relationship because it quickly leads to jealousy. And since there weren't any secrets between you two there was no jealousy. Well except for one. The biggest secret Dick had to keep from you caused him much distress. But when he finally told you who he was you were relatively chill. At least on the outside.

A thing you two also do is trying out hobbies of the other one to search for something to do together. You drag him along to the stuff you like to do and he does the same. One day you sat down with him to brainstorm some ideas which lead to him suggesting dancing lessons.

> _"You can dance ballet?!"_

You were surprised but knowing his background in the circus and as a highly gifted gymnast and acrobat it kind of fit. However, you convinced him to try out standard partner dances with you. Disco fox, Cha Cha, Rumba, the typical Waltz and even the fast Jive or energetic Rock 'n' Roll, you tried it all. And one place were the two of you show off what you have learned are the galas Bruce often hosts. To say you didn't enjoy the open mouthed stares would be a lie but you had to thank Dick for that because he was an excellent leader which made it so fun to dance in the first place.

Your life changes completely after Dick revealed to you that he was Nightwing. You seemed chill and definitely didn't freak out the way he predicted but you were scared, you were concerned and you were worried. And you still are. You had known that something was up by the bloody shirts you sometimes found in the laundry but you thought that after his reveal he wouldn't just continue throwing them into the basket in the bath room without a word. The first time you found one again you grabbed it and walked into the living room to confront him.

> _"Why don't you come to me when you get hurt?"_  
>  _"Because it happens almost every night?"_  
>  _"WHAT?!"_

After a long discussion you finally managed to convince him that even though you weren't as great as Alfred, you could definitely stitch him up better than he could.

Many months later, you often stayed in the manor and not your apartment when Dick had to go on patrol and sometimes you assisted Alfred or helped with the wounds, Dick asked you if you would like to help the team permanently. You declined. You didn't want to be a vigilante yourself or have an alias.

> _"I'm just (Y/N) and I'm here because I love you and not because it's my job."_

However, you continued to help them whenever you could. Just not as another vigilante but as yourself.

* * *

**Jason Todd:**

When you tell people that this brooding, though looking guy wearing a biker jacket lurking over your shoulder protectively is your boyfriend they usually don't believe you. And when you tell them that he's actually the biggest softy they don't believe you either and on top of that you get an angry look from him. The cliché of 'opposite attract' really is true, at least kind of. You're just appearing to be so sweet, innocent and introvert that for outsiders it doesn't look like a match. And you really are like that but you two still prove them wrong every time with great delight.  
You and Jay still share many similarities though. They just weren't visible for anyone who didn't know the two of you well enough. Jason is a sucker for books and movies and so are you. The best time you had with him are when you sat beside him in bed, drinking hot tea and silently reading together or talking about the latest movie you two watched. Theories, feedback and recommendations are always shared in an animated discussion with lots of laughter. You could talk with him about books and films forever.

Jason still maintains the tough bad boy persona in public but you don't care because you know what lies underneath. For you he acts as cheesy as he wants to and shows his soft side. You're dead if you tell someone that though. At first he didn't even let his family know about his softer side and denied it whenever they would tease him about it because let's be honest he is helplessly in love and it shows. You found it adorable, his little pout while a blush slowly tints his face red but he still held onto his persona. After a while he stopped, just shrugged with his shoulders and owned it.

> _"Fuck it, it's true."_

You appreciate it deeply but understand that he not necessarily wants strangers know about his soft side. However, that doesn't stop you from saying it anyway. It's not like they believe you.  
To show your appreciation even more you try out new things because you want to be more outgoing with him like going to parties with friends or the galas hosted by Bruce. But since you are a full-blood introvert you quickly get exhausted by the people constantly surrounding you. Clinging to Jason, your rock in the sea, you often feel guilty and like you are holding him back. The moment he notices your abashed state he immediately suggests leaving.

> _"We don't have to leave just because I feel tired."_  
>  _"Babe, we are leaving because I can't stand looking at these snobs any longer."_

While a smile grazes your lips, Jay grabs your hand and flees the scene with you. Giggling you let him drag you along. He would never embarrassed you in front of other people or tease you about the things you feel insecure about. But when you two were alone in your apartment or Jay's room in the manor he will tease you and just let loose and have fun. He will tickle you until tears spill out of your eyes because you are laughing so much. Only then will he stop, leaning over you and watching while the last breathy giggles leave your lips. You really were his soft spot and he was your pillar of strength.

The first time you drove with him on his motorcycle you were absolutely terrified. Clinging to him, chest pressed against his back and with closed eyes you let it wash over you. But then he slowed down and quickly tapped against your knee. Slowly you straightened up and dared to take a peek. And you were awe-struck. Gotham was wrapped into a dark blanket, the street was only illuminated by the streetlights and neon signs. It was absolutely breathtaking. Lifting yourself from him you looked around, mouth hanging open. After that you were beaming with excitement whenever he would pick you up from work with his bike.

Another part of you that kind of fitted into the cliché of 'opposites attract' was that you really dislike violence. You couldn't handle it. Even watching the news was sometimes too much. That of course made Jay rather nervous. He was Red Hood after all and even though he wasn't that violent anymore it was still a part of his reputation if it bothered him or not. And after he then had to reveal himself to you he was even more anxious. He couldn't lose you. A few days after the incident you made him sit down with you and talk about it. He explained everything and you understood immediately. You still didn't approve but you also didn't judge. In fact you told him you were proud of him for changing for the better. You couldn't have lost him either. After all he was the one who could set your mind at ease. He was the only one who could make you relax after a busy day when your thoughts were running wild. Without him you would lose yourself.

You were like fire and ice. You just completed each other.

* * *

**Tim Drake:**

You are very playful and Tim would probably also say 'clingy' though not in a bad way. Normally you were rather extroverted and attention loving. Going out, meeting new people and sometimes even talking to strangers. But with Tim? A chill night in is all you need. You don't have to go out to have fun, sitting on his bed you two can talk for hours.  
Your also are very supportive. You mean, if not him who will keep track of his coffee consume?

> _"How many cups of coffee did you drink already?"_  
>  _"Today or in the last ten minutes?_

You try to get him to stop drinking too much coffee and go to bed instead. If you have to you drag him into bed you do it because A) he really needs it by the bags under his eyes and B) you love to cuddle with him.  
What you absolutely love to do with Tim is to cook together. He's often 'too busy' to get some real food so when he leaves his computer he grabs the first edible item from the kitchen he can get.

> _"You need some real food in that stomach, come on."_

Often people think that the two of you are both the biggest computer geeks but you don't really get it. You know how the essentials work like turning it on and opening the browser. But the stuff you see Tim do is another language you couldn't understand. You also weren't so big into video games until you met him. Now you secretly train so you would be able to beat his ass for once in smash. He was surprised when he lost. And you were hooked. Video games were fun! And a big plus: you and Tim could do it together. And now that you are trying to step up your game you became 'at least somewhat challenging to play against' (Quote by Tim). It only encouraged you even more to better your game skills. But one thing you geek out with him form the very beginning are old technological devices. After you had found the old Walkman and tapes from your mother’s past you two sometimes sit on the bed and listen to them. It was just such an interesting experience to listen to music that way.

You love to annoy him. When he was busy working on his computer you think about what to do to get his attention. Your favorite: asking him silly questions.

> _"Why can't you just stop it?"_  
>  _"Because you are just so adorable when you answer them so seriously."_

You love to tease him but you are the only one who is allowed to. You are at least equally protective as Tim himself. When Damian and Tim fight you still sometimes laugh about it but you are always on Tim's side and step in to defend him if you feel you have to. Damian respects that.

On days when you two couldn't met up someone always ends up calling the other one. Over FaceTime you speak to one another until you almost fall asleep. After Tim's secret slipped he sometimes calls you when he had duty in the cave and needs some company. You were the one to suggest that and even though you are always very tired the next day because of the lack of sleep you still enjoy it. Sometimes you fall asleep during the call and when you wake up Tim lies in his bed, the call still running and the phone kept upright by a pillow so you could still see each other.

* * *

**Damian Wayne:**

If Jason and his s/o are like fire and ice you and Damian are like fire and fire. Or at least you are the fuel to his fire. You two bicker constantly and sometimes your families really wonder if you love or hate each other. Of course it's the former; your bickering is always in a playful manner. It's only teasing without ever hurting the other one intentionally. If you two have a real fight, which is uncommon, it's solved rather quickly. And if it escalates you hold on, get some distance and talk about it later when both of your tempers cooled off. You are a handful sometimes. Very adventurous, not taking any shit from anyone and to phrase it in Damian's words 'mindless and reckless'.

> _"Who thinks it is a good idea to balance on the railing of a balcony?!"_  
>  _"I do."_

But when you are alone with Damian you inner softy shows. Very chill and affectionate. You almost seem like a completely different person (But to be fair it’s the same with Damian when he’s alone with you). He is the one you care for most and you don't want to lose him. So you cut back and try to be more 'responsible'. Damian is very serious in general but especially about everything he cares about and you don't want him to worry too much. But what the eye doesn't see, the heart doesn't grieve over, right? So if you once again do something reckless you just have to make sure to not let Damian know about it. It’s just incontinent for you that he almost always figures it out. But your reckless stunts definitely don’t happen that often since the two of you got together (though you still wonder around at night). You really want to be the best version of yourself and he supports you but keeps it within bounds. He still loves you for you and doesn't want you to change too much. You appreciate that deeply and support him in the same manner.

You and Damian knew each other long before the two of you became a couple. You were friends, then best friends before becoming a thing so you understand and know each other completely. You know about the other's insecurities, hopes, dreams, boundaries, secrets, feelings, mannerisms. The list goes on. He trusts you the most which makes you an indestructible team. Nothing can tear you two apart or bring you down.

Life never gets boring when you're with Damian. You're always trying out new stuff or the hobbies of the other one. However, that often ends in a contest because you both are very competitive but always in a healthy, supportive way. If one of you struggles too much the other one gladly helps. When you attend partner competitions ... no one has even the slightest chance of beating the two of you.  
Speaking of competitions, you have a self-declared mission to make Damian flustered. Because perfect Damian Wayne never stutters or is in a loss for words but he just has to look at you sometimes and you are a blushing mess. It's just not fair. For now you couldn’t declare a victory so you continue on with it. Something has to make him flustered you just have yet to discover it.

Your favorite activities with Damian were always the ones that get your adrenaline pumping. But sometimes it was nice to just sit down on a blanket in the park and read or draw with him. Especially since both of you were absolute nature spirits. The best dates were always the ones you spend outside since neither of you could stand being trapped in a room for too long or when he visits you in the night still dressed as Robin after a long day. Then you two would just sit on the fire escape and talk. You can talk with him for hours on end about any topic or their deepest, darkest secrets and neither of you ever feel embarrassed. Or he would secretly sleep over at your place. Snuggling together on your bed you love to run your fingers through his dark hair and feel him relax under your touch.

One thing though he will never let you try is becoming a vigilante yourself. No matter how often you ask or annoy him he stays stoic. He curses the day you figured out he is Robin.

> _"Maybe if I'm-"_  
>  _"No."_

He won't even argue with you. No discussion, that’s an order, you stay at home. But he trains you and already trained you before you figured out who he was so you knew how to defend yourself since he can't force you to not wander around at night despite his constant nagging and warnings. One time, and even though Damian says he was going easy on you, you know you kicked his ass during training. And he knows it too but he won't ever admit that he underestimated you in that split second. But by the smile on his lips he had while you had him pinned down on the floor you knew he was proud.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love some feedback! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
